


Soaked to the Bones

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, How Do I Tag, M/M, istg this one is not angst, the bathtub scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: They are in the middle of filming the bathtub scene, goddammit, why would Chae Hyungwon think it's a good time to talk about feelings and all?





	

“Hey,” Hyungwon whispers, voice weak from the shiver.

“Hm?” Minhyuk hums in question, trying not to move because they’re currently _filming_ goddammit.

“Maybe this is not the most appropriate time,” Hyungwon talks slowly. His lips are almost not moving. He’s good at this. “But I like you.”

Minhyuk’s brows furrow. They are taking a long shot so the staffs are a bit far from them, thankfully.

“Go out with me?” Hyungwon attacks again before Minhyuk could say anything. His whole body is steady. Not even the water is rippling.

“Cut!” the director shouted and Minhyuk abruptly pushed himself up, looking straight to Hyungwon’s eyes.

Hyungwon is smirking. That tall, soaked-to-the-bones child is smirking. How dare he.

The stylists are fussing around them, fixing makeups and hair and whatnot. Hyungwon is still there, half-submerged in the water, with Minhyuk hovering just above him. If anyone thinks that this is a weird scenery, no one says anything about it.

“Your joke is not funny,” Minhyuk scolds while kicking Hyungwon’s long leg. Water splashes and Minhyuk regrets doing it.

“I’m not joking,” Hyungwon laughs. “I feel funny because I think the water is starting to soak into my brain, though. But, no, I’m not joking.”

Minhyuk stares at Hyungwon’s eyes, trying to figure out what to believe. Hyungwon is smirking, true, but his eyes are hopeful. This, and also the fact that he hasn’t backed away while laughing out loud drag Minhyuk to a conclusion that he hopes to be right. 

Hyungwon is not joking. Most probably.

“One more take!” the director announces. The stylists do their final touches and disappear within seconds.

Slowly, Minhyuk lowers his body into the water again, pressing himself to Hyungwon, burying his face on the crook of Hyungwon’s neck, slotting his fingers around Hyungwon’s freezing thumb. Right before the camera is rolling, Minhyuk whispers, “If you still want it after we’re not drowning anymore, I’ll think about it.”

The filming has started again. Cameras are moving around them, above them, over them. Hyungwon _cannot_ say anything even if he wants to, but it still makes Minhyuk nervous.

As the camera zooms in, taking the shot of the blue water and their limbs, Hyungwon moves slightly, grabbing Minhyuk’s hand in his.

“It’s settled, then,” Hyungwon says. Softly. Very softly. Only for Minhyuk to hear.

Minhyuk presses his smile to Hyungwon’s neck.  


**Author's Note:**

> //I know I'm _way_ too late for this particular scene but I just _have_ to do this  
>  I'M  
> S O R R Y//


End file.
